


Growing Pains

by Satans_favorite_homo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Not A Fix-It, The rest of the class too - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, salt fic, weredad never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_favorite_homo/pseuds/Satans_favorite_homo
Summary: Lila was successful in taking away Marinette's friends and now she has to learn to let them go in order to move on.This story is about Marinette growing and learning that she doesn't need  her old friends in order to be happy, and in her journey of growth she makes some new friends, gets a new team and comes face to face with her sexuality when she realizes she falling in love with kagami.(This is my first story have mercy on me)





	1. letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive off of fics where Marinette grows and loves herself, and I noticed just how much we are lacking in the Kagami/Marinette tag so I wrote my own fic. But this is my first every fic so it will probably get better the more I write. 
> 
> Also i really don't know when i'll be updating so please have patience and enjoy.
> 
> (Marinette's thoughts are in italics)

Growing up Marinette had always been a shy and anxious child,but she was also raised to be kind, and she was. Every year she would bring treats for her new class when the school year started back up and was always polite and sweet with others. She knew she was a good person, she always did her best to be selfless and apologize when she was wrong and try to grow from her mistakes. She bent over backwards to be there for her friends even if it was inconvenient to her, she was kind, she was good.

_But they still trust Lila’s word over yours don't they._

Marinette shut her eyes tight and tried her best to will those thoughts away.

_‘Deep breathes. Calm thoughts. You can't get akumatized they are depending on you’_

_But i'm so tired_

_‘Deep breathes. Calm thoughts. You can not give in’_

Marinette knew she couldn't, She swore to all of paris she would be their protector,not their downfall. She took a deep breathe, calmed her racing heart, and when she opened her eyes again she could hear the flutter of butterfly wings.

She sat up in her bed and saw a familiar purple butterfly perched on the railing at the foot of her bed. Marinette could remember how just a few months ago the sight of a purple butterfly this close to her would make her panic but now she had grown used to Hawkmoth’s attempts to akaumatize her.

_This will pass. Tomorrow the sun will rise and time will tick on. All of this will pass._

Marinette reached out with both her hands and scooped up the butterfly. She cupped her hands shut around the butterfly and closed her eyes.

She could feel Hawkmoth’s negative energy try and seep into her and give him control. This was always the part she hated the most, holding the Akuma she could feel all of his malicious intent and it felt like poison trying to forcefully inject itself her bloodstream. She could feel the icy shards of his greed slowly traveling through her veins, and she could feel all those emotions halt as she breathed and focused all the love and calm she could muster towards the small bug in her hands.

_You have a family who loves you._

Her parents, she thought back on all the love they have given her throughout the years, all the support and hugs and smiles.

_You have so many that look up to you._

She thinks about how excited Manon gets whenever she sees new footage of Ladybug saving the day, and that big smile she gave Marinette when she gave her her very own ladybug doll for her birthday. She thinks of all the smiles she gets from the citizens of paris whenever they see her out on patrol.

_You have people who believe in you._

She thinks of how proud and supportive her parents are of her.She thinks of how much they encourage her in everything she does.

She thinks back to when Jagged and Penny contacted her for a new commision and when they had met up to discuss the details they had noticed there was something off with her. She remembered how they sat her down and listened to her vent about Lila and her friends alienating her, how Jagged was outraged and offered to help her prove Lila’s lie about her tinnitus, and how when she turned down the offer they both made it clear they would be here for her if she needed them. She remembered nearly crying when they said she was a talented and kind person and they cared for her very much.

She thinks back to how much both Master Fu and Tikki trust in her.

_You are stronger than this_

And with a bright flash of pink she could feel Hawkmoth’s powers wash away.

She opened up her hands and released the butterfly now a pure white, she watched it flutter away through her open trapdoor.

“Marinette!” Tikki squeaked as she made her way into Marinette’s line of sight. The small goddess wanted to ask her chosen if she was ok, but she already knew there would be no point to the question. Tikki knew for the last two months Marinette hadn’t been the same, ever since Lila started turning her friends on her Marinette has been struggling, for the first month she was well enough to simply fight off the akumas with positive thoughts and having to transform in order to purify them.

But sometime into the second month she had surprised them both when in a fit of frustration she simply grabbed the akuma and purified it without the help of her spotted yoyo.

Tikki knew she didn't have to tell marinette she was there for her , her chosen had hard time believing people’s word after her “friends” alienating her so soon after claiming their love for her, their supposed everyday ladybug.

So instead she flew over and snuggled up to her chosen’s cheek. “I’m so tired of this Tikki…,” Tikki swore she could feel her heart break a little, her chosen shouldn't sound this tired, she didn’t deserve to sound so beat down dammit.

“We will get past this Marinette,”

“I know, but I cant keep waiting for Lila to slip up in order for this to stop, i’m just sitting here in limbo. I cant keep going like this. What if one of these days I don't catch the akuma on time, what then..,” Marinette didn't realize she was crying until she felt her small friend wipe away a tear from her face.

“At this point it’s not just Lila’s lies that hurt me.” She choked back a sob “How could they say they care about me and then turn around and believe a stranger over me Tikki? A-And Adrien can see them all being so cold to me b-but he rather just ‘avoid confrontation’, he’s just being a coward!” At this point Tikki could see Marinette switch from tears of hurt to tears of anger

“I’ve tried so hard to be the best friend I could for them and in return I’m left in the dust.” Marinette wiped away her tears, got up and climbed down from her bed. She turned to the now empty wall by her computer, she thought back to a day about a month into Lila’s return, her lies seemed to had worked its charm because she had come to class to be met with a room full of glares except from Lila and Adrien, Lila wore a look of a kicked puppy and Adrien looked apologetic, apparently Lila had told every one that Marinette had been secretly bullying her since her return and she hadn’t wanted to come forward because everyone seemed so close to Marinette. The entire class had confronted her and said she would be getting the silent treatment until she fessed up and apologized, and with that Lila was given her seat forcing her to the back once again,all the while Adrien never spoke up, not once , he hardly even looked at her.

When she got home that day she tore down Adrien’s schedule and threw it away along with every photo she had of him.

Tikki saw a look of determination come over Marinette’s face and watched her march down stairs to speak with her parents.

                                                                           

 

                                                                              

 

 

The students at Collège Françoise Dupont were a buzz, today was the last day of school and soon the young teens would be free to enjoy their summer holidays.

Miss Bustier had given her class free time to sit and chat as the day came to a close and as she stepped away to go over some things with the principal.

At the back of the class Marinette sat alone watching her classmates sit around Lila as she went on about spending summers on the beaches of Achu with celebrities.

Marinette looked around the classroom, a classroom she once thought of fondly, back when it was the classroom she had met Alya, her best friend.

She shifted her gaze to Alya sitting by Lila and the rest of the class. She wasn't her best friend anymore, she thought back to the day the class started giving her the silent treatment. Alya had gave her a angry look and handed her her half of their best friend necklace Marinette had gifted her a while back. Marinette had been stunned, surely Alya didn't believe Lila over her. “I can’t be your best friend if you keep acting this way Marinette.” Her heart had sunk “When you finally see you are being petty and apologize to Lila and to us for acting like a bully, then maybe we can be friends again.” Alya had said that as if she were chastising a miss behaving child, like she hadn’t just shattered Marinette’s heart.

No. Alya hadn’t been her best friend or even her friend for a while now.

She knew what she had to do, she couldn’t risk being Akumatized she had to stop this constant cycle of pain, even if it hurt her. Marinette glanced at the clock, about 10 minutes till class was over and summer began. “I guess it's time,” She whispered to herself.

“Wow Lila! We should totally all get together this summer for a bonfire, Oh maybe you could get Ladybug to come!” Alya beamed at Lila. Lila was about to respond when her gaze focused on something past Alya. “Oh Marinette, have you finally come to apologize? I knew you wou-”

“No Lila.” Marinette cut her off.

The class turned to marinette and they all gave her very disapproving looks, well all except Chloe and Adrien, Chloe looked like she was curious as to how this would all go, and Adrien looked nervous,He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Alya stood and moved to stand in front of Marinette. She crossed her arms “ You really should be apologizing Marinette, you know no one here is going to forgive you until you do,” The class made noises of agreement.

Marinette didn't respond she simply put a closed hand out, as to hand something to Alya.

Alya raised a brow at her and extended her hand to take whatever it was she was handing to her. Marinette dropped something that felt like metal, (jewelry?) Into her hand. Alya looked down to see both halves of the best friend necklace Marinette had gotten for them. She was stunned for a second

“Marinette what the he-”

“I’m Done Alya.” Marinette cut off before she could finish. Her shoulders were squared, and her anger was clear on her face.

“ You’re done? Marinette! Are seriously saying you want to end our friendship because I called you out on being a bully!” The class was shocked, they didn’t think Marinette would stoop this low.

“Marinette” Lila said in a sickeningly sweet tone stepping up behind Alya and putting a hand on her shoulder “ I know you only bullied me because you’re jealous, but I told you if you got over that we could totally be friends!”

Alya turned a glare at the bluenette “See Marinette Lila is being nicer than she has to be to her bully and you seriously need to get over this jealousy.”

“I am so tired of you thinking i'm nothing more than some girl with a goddam crush Alya” Marinette seethed. “But fine, you want proof this isn't over some boy?” Marinette turned to Adrien.

“Adrien.” She looked him in the eye and without hesitation. “I used to be in love with you.”

To say the class was shocked was a understatement. Even Chloe and Lila were shocked. Not as shocked as Adrien though.

“W-Wha-”

“Yup! I was in love with you, seriously smitten, and everyone but you knew it!” Marinette chuckled “But you see when you looked the other way when Lila was spreading lies about me, even though you knew she was a lair, I got over you pretty quick!”

She saw him flinch, but she wasn't done

‘But hey apparently i'm nothing but a jealous bully, even though I went with you on a double date so you wouldn't be nervous around Kagami!” She turned to Alya “But you guys forgot about that real easey didn't you,”

“So no Lila, Alya this isn't about me being jealous and hey since i'm confessing things here how about I tell everyone what happened in the bathroom the day you came back Lila?”

Marinette knew everyone was stunned silent, she could see Lila pale, and she knew she was being a bit hysterical, but she didn't care. It felt so good to finally get this off her chest.

“You know, when you cornered me in the bathroom and threatened to take away all my friends if I didn't stop trying to prove you were lying? Or how about after school when you literally declared war on me and swore I would lose all my friends and basically claimed Adrien as yours, as if he was a piece of meat!”

At this point she knew she should reel herself in before an akuma came but god damn it felt like she broke the bottle containing all of her pent up feelings and she was far from done.

“Well you know what Lila, you won.” Marinette gave a mocking applaud.

“Not only did you turn everyone on me, no you turned the one person who ever stood up for me against me.” Marinette turned her gaze to Alya and stared her in the eyes, Marinette could feel the familiar sting of tears in her eyes and by the look on Alya’s face they both knew Marinette was close to tears. But she continued. “I suffered the brunt of Chloe’s bullying for years and no one ever stood up for me until y-you.”

She sniffed and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I don't know if you realized this but I was alone before you showed up, I was alone and constantly afraid but then you came and I wasn't alone anymore, you were my god damn bravery!”

Marinette knew she probably looked like a mess, tears streaming down her face and gesturing wildly. She couldn't find the strength to care.

“But I guess I didn't matter to you as much as you mattered to me because you believed a stranger over me, and for what? Because she claims to know ladybug? God Alya.”

She wiped her tears on the back of her hand and gave a weak chuckle

“I'm so tired of feeling like this, i'm so tired of crying over people who obviously didn’t care about me as much as I thought they did. None of this had anything to do with jealousy, it had everything to do with the fact that I cared so much-”

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled, the class all gasped

“I know you are upset, but I need you to calm down.” Adrien spoke gently to her, putting his hands out as if ready to tackle her if needed

“Wha-” and then she heard it. The soft flutter of butterfly wings. When ranting she had been genstering wildy and she turned to see the familiar purple butterfly on her outstretched hand.

She was so tired of Hawkmoth.

She brought the butterfly closer to her “This is the 36th time in the last two months that you’ve come for me Hawkmoth.” She glared at the butterfly “And this is the last time.”

Marinette cupped the bug into her hands and felt the familiar poison of Hawkmoth’s powers try to control her.

_This is it, after this i’ll be free of them, i’m done with them, and i’m done with you trying to control me Hawkmoth._

A flash of pink.

She opened her hands and out flew a white butterfly

The class was deadly silent

The last bell of the school year rung

Marinette picked up her back pack, slung it over her shoulder and turned to everyone.

She knew it was over, she knew these people who once meant so much to her had caused her too much pain to forgive. A part of Marinette wished she could blame this all on Lila, that she could out her as a lair and have her friends back but she knew it wasn’t Lila that turned her back on Marinette, it wasn’t Lila that broke her heart, It wasn’t Lila that made her feel unworthy of friends, that had made her cry herself to bed for weeks wondering what she did wrong to make everyone abandon her so easily, no it hadn’t been her.

“I’m Done.”

And with that she walked out of class without looking back.

Marinette knew this wasn’t actually the end of things with Lila and her old friends, she knew she would still have moments where she would miss them, she knew she wouldn’t trust people like she used to. She would be weary before she gave her heart or friendship to anyone again and her heart felt heavy, she still would no doubt have nights where the loneliness would get to her but with every step away from the school and that classroom, she felt lighter.

She must have made a weird sight, eyes puffy and red, tear stains on her face but the farther she got the more she smiled, she would be okay. She had Tikki, she had her parents, she had uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny, she had herself. Tomorrow the sun will rise and time will tick on.

And Tomorrow seems a lot brighter.


	2. Marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get to see the class after being confronted, also a some Master Fu and Wayzz. Enjoy!

“I’m Done” 

She had said it so calmly, like she hadn’t just purified an akuma as if it were as easy as breathing. 

“We all just saw her purify that Akuma right?” Alix spoke breaking the stunned silence.As if the class collectively shutdown and rebooted, loud chatter suddenly filled the room. 

“How did she do that?” 

“Since when did she have powers?!”

“Does this mean she isn’t human?!” 

Adrien didn't bother paying them much attention,his mind was reeling.

‘Marinette had feelings for me and everyone knew?’ 

‘What exactly does “I’m Done” mean?’

‘Is she done putting up with Lila, is she going to try and expose her now?’

‘How in the world did she purify that Akuma?’ 

‘SHE HAD FEELINGS FOR ME AND EVERYONE KNEW?!’ 

Lila on the other hand didn’t pay much attention to marinette’s newfound abilities in fact she was pretty grateful for it, thanks to Marinette’s little show with the butterfly everyone was focused on that and completely glazed over the fact that Marinette had come forward with Lila’s threats in the bathroom and the fact that Adrien also knew she had a history of lying. Yes, Lila still had a chance to keep everyone on her side. 

“I’m so sorry everyone,” Lila spoke loudly to bring everyone’s attention to her.  
“I know everyone is very confused and I am too, I can’t believe Marinette would stoop so low as to refuse to apologise and try to guilt you all with tears and showing off her powers she clearly never told any of you about.” Lila shook her head and folded her hands above her heart, she did pretty good at playing the role of a concerned friend. 

The class ate up Lila’s version of things easily, for within moments whatever traces of worry they had for Marinette were gone and replaced with anger towards the baker’s daughter. 

“Lila I can’t believe she didn’t apologize, you don’t deserve that!”

“She really has some nerve!” 

“Oh my gosh Lila are you okay that must have been hard for you!”

The class was quick to once again side with Lila, Adrien was honestly a little shocked at how quickly they turned on Marinette once again. 

“I can’t believe that girl.” Alya frowned. “That was really uncool of her.” Nino added in. 

“Nathaniel please tell me you’re not buying into any of this.” 

A new voice coming from the door of the classroom drew everyone's attention. 

“Marc?,” Nathaniel questioned “What are you doing here?” 

“My class was let out early so I decided to wait for you to get out, so we could work on our next chapter remember?”

“O-oh right.” Nathaniel stammered 

“That’s not what matters though” Marc cut in “Im serious Nath, please tell me you aren't buying into what this new girl is saying.” 

Nathaniel was surprised, Marc was a shy and anxious person and only really started opening up more when he was comfortable around you, but right now Marc was oddly serious. 

“What do you mean Marc?” Alix cut in “Lila was just defending herself, Marinette’s been pretty awful lately.” 

“Yeah Marc, Marinette should be held accountable.” Nathaniel agreed.

Marc was shocked, were they pulling a prank on him? 

“Marinette? The same Marinette that just a week before this new girl showed up, you all claimed was- and I quote, ‘Your everyday Ladybug’?, I know i’ve been hearing rumours of her being a bully going around but I knew they were lies, I mean Marinette has been nothing but nice to literally everyone,” Marc frowned. 

“Oh i’m sorry but aren't you in a different class?” Lila asked “You obviously don’t know the whole story, Marinette isn’t as nice as you think she is.” 

The class had been watching everything unfold all nodded in a agreement to Lila’s statement  
“Yeah sorry Marc but you aren’t exactly in the loop here.” Alix stated 

Marc let out a chuckle of disbelief, “I was outside the entire time, I heard everything,  
She just poured her heart out to all of you and walked out looking like a mess,are you really all just going to ignore that.” 

Nathaniel knew Marc held some good points, but Lila told everyone just how nasty Marinette was being towards her, and Lila was amazing, she traveled to so many places and was friends with so many famous people, famous people who could open so many doors for all of them, Nathaniel could understand why Marinette would be jealous of Lila she was amazing and clearly had her sight set on Adrien, it’s true that Marinette had always been a super nice person, but jealousy could bring out the worst in people.

But Lila was willing to forgive and forget if Marinette wanted to move past her pettiness, but the bluenette was too stubborn, that's why they had to hold her accountable, so she could see the error of her ways and they could all be friends again, why couldn’t she see that, Marc wasn’t to blame though, he just didn't see that they had Marinette’s best interest at heart.it’s okay though, he’ll come around.

“Marinette is in the wrong here Marc, she has to be held accountable” Nathaniel said sternly. 

Marc was stunned, no this had to be all one big joke, Nathaniel and him hadn’t started out on the best foot but after him being Akumatized they had become nearly inseparable. Marc was closer to Nathaniel then anyone, Marc knew Nathaniel, he wouldn't fall for the lies of some random new girl, this had to be a joke. 

But ever since that new girl came back they had been hanging out less and less, Nathaniel would constantly back out of meeting up with him last minute to hang out with his class and listen to Lila’s tales of grandeur. 

And he looked so serious.

“You’re actually serious aren’t you” Marc spoke softly, it wasn’t a question, as much as he would like to deny it, he already knew the answer. 

Nathaniel nodded and folded his arms in a serious manner, “Dead serious Marc” 

He really was, and Nathaniel was looking at him like Marc was just some kid who didn’t understand all their grown up talk.

He chose some new girl over Marinette, the kindest soul you had ever met, 

He will chose her over you too 

No No No No 

“I can’t handle this right now” 

Nathaniel watched Marc blink back tears, turn and quickly exit the class brushing past Ms.Bustier. 

“Thank you for waiting class, but the bell has rung which means class is dismissed for the year, I hope you all have a great summer.” Ms.Bustier smiled.

But as she looked around the class she saw Alix comforting a clearly upset Nathaniel and the rest of the class didn't look much better, the rest of the class seemed to be comforting a weepy looking Lila, she noticed Alya looked particularly sullen. But behind them all Adrien looked very dazed, as if he was too busy in his own mind to really notice everyone else. 

Ms.Bustier’s smile dropped.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” 

 

\-----------------ML-----------------------

 

The first day of summer break was a lovely sunny day, and on the right bank of La Seine in a small meditation shop, Marinette was sat having tea with Master Fu and their Kwamis.

“I told them off, I just went off.” Marinette muttered in disbelief.

“Yes,” Fu nodded 

“And I nearly got Akumatized….again” 

“Yes, I believe that makes it 36 times in the last two months now,” 

“I purified it infront of everyone,” 

“Yes that may raise some concerns,” 

“Oh god,” Marinette groaned in distress 

“It is true that your ability to purify Akumas is no longer secret and will most likely bring attention to yourself, but you also took action instead of standing by and waiting for the problem to go away,” Master fu smiled. 

“Yeah that's more of Adrien’s thing,” Marinette chuckled.

“Oh?,” Fu questioned, looking at marinette over the rim of his tea cup. 

Marinette sighed “Adrien - a boy from my class, he knew Lila was lying from the start and when I wanted to expose her lies , that's when he told me he knew she was a liar too, but that we shouldn't try to expose her because it would just her her feelings and that her lies would just expose themselves. I mean at first that kinda made sense he just was being way too nice, but then… then she started going after me, and when she had everyone under her thumb and against me he could hardly even look at me, he never said a thing.” Marinette frowned.

Fu shared a look with Wayzz before speaking, “Marinette, I will not lie I was a bit concerned when I realized just how young you were when this all began, but you have proven time and time again that despite your age you learn and adapt extremely well, and above all you are a kind hearted and brave person both in and out of the mask, it is what makes you an amazing Ladybug.” Fu smiled. 

By the smiles Wayzz and Master Fu was giving her she probably looked as flabbergasted as she felt. 

“Master Fu! I-I don’t know what to say” 

“You defend the people of paris daily and never ask for a thing in return, and even as a civilian you do your best to be the best person you could be, and while i’m sure your parents and Tikki make their appreciation of you apparent, I do want you to know that I very much am proud of you Marinette,” 

“He is right Marinette,” Wayzz Agreed “You are a wonderful ladybug and person in general and you deserve to know that,” 

She gave a dismissive wave of her hand, “I’m only doing what anyone else would do,” 

“Ah,” Fu sighed “ Marinette we both know that a Miraculous is not what makes a hero” 

She cringed, her thoughts automatically went to all the chaotic purple butterflies that had become a part of her daily life and she knew Fu was right. 

“Wayzz and Master Fu is right Marinette, you are a wonderful Ladybug and I won't let you believe otherwise.” Tikki huffed, hugging her chosen’s cheek. 

Marinette could feel heat rush to her face, she wasn’t very good at dealing with complements. 

“Thank you - all of you, really,” Marinette smiled softly.  
The four of them spent a good chunk of the morning chatting together until Marinette had to leave to help out at the bakery. 

Fu smiled and waved as Her and tikki left. When he heard the front door shut his smile dropped and he shared a look with Wayzz. 

“This isn’t good master,” Wayzz spoke. 

“I know Wayzz” Fu replied in a grave tone, “But we must hope adrien will see the error of his ways and repair the damage that has been done,” 

“And what if he doesn't Master?,” 

“Then we help her however we can Wayzz,” 

 

\--------------ML-----------------

 

Marinette was in a better mood than she had been in months. 

She knew that her problems with her old class and friends were definitely not over,especially knowing how stubborn Alya could be. But confronting them and drawing her line in the sand was a start to removing herself from a unhealthy situation. 

Marinette smiled to herself, this was the first day where she had woken up and didn't have to battler herself just to get out of bed, today she hadn’t felt the heavyweight of dread in the pit of her stomach. 

The bluenette continued to smile to herself and busied herself thinking over some design details in her head as she cut through the park to get to her home and bakery, today was so far seemed to be a good day, much better than any she’s had in a while. 

“U-Uh Marinette,” 

Marinette was pulled out of her mind by a nervous voice coming from someone who had stepped into her path. 

It had only taken a second to recognize them,and only another second for the surprise to settle in. 

“Marc?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello,  
> I am sorry for the not updating sooner like I wanted but I was a bit busy, and I am beyond grateful for all the kind comments I've received and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr 
> 
> @satan's_favorite_homo


End file.
